


What if?

by Allychi



Category: Shadowhunters, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allychi/pseuds/Allychi
Summary: What if Julian and Emma never became Parabatai?
Relationships: Cameron Ashdown/Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 7





	What if?

Julian knew through Running the institute that a girl from the Academy was coming to live at the institute, he hoped and prayed it was Emma. He hadn’t seen her since they were 12 and her parents died. The clave decided that she was too talented to have her stay at an institute. The girl was coming at 1 pm today, and He was impulsively cleaning everything, everyone has noticed it too

All the other blackthorn children have stayed out of his way for the past week

“Julian calm down,” Cristina says, a girl on her travel year here

“ I hope it, Emma, you would love her,” He says

“ There are quite a few girls at the Academy, Julian; it could be anyone,” She says

“ I know, this is her home, we grew up together, this is her home,” he says, you can hear his voice shaking

“ Julian, come here,” Cristina says with her arms open for a hug

“ There is still so much I have to do, because, because......Arthur, I have to do everything” He says panicking

“ Julian, come on relax, you still you have 2 hours,” Cristina says

“ I have to have lunch ready in an hour then clean up and greet this girl,” he says pacing

“Julian, you got this, you handled Mark coming back like a pro. You can handle this” Cristina says

“ I knew who was coming, my brother,” He says

“ He was changed, you even said that Mark wasn’t the same as he was,” Cristina says

“ This conversation is wasting my time,” Julian says and storms way into the kitchen to work on lunch for the blackthorns

“ let me help you, Julian,” Cristina says

“ get the kid for lunch then leave me alone,” He says through the door

Julian is in the kitchen, making sandwiches for everyone, besides mark.  
Ty and Livvy like Turkey, Cheese, Lettuce, tomato, and mustard  
Dru likes ham, cheese, lettuce, cucumbers, and mayo  
Tavvy likes peanut and jelly  
Mark likes salad with strawberries, no dressing  
Cristina likes turkey salad with some dressing she makes

Once everything is made, Julian pulls the bell they used for bell times which is sharply at 12 for Ty’s routine

All the residents file in, Julian had all the Main courses laid out, he laid out cut up carrots and jugs of Lemonade

“ thank you, brother. You must let me help you some time” Mark says as he takes his seat next to Cristiana

He waits until everyone has started to do down and eat his sandwich. The family finishes that go other to the classroom with Diana for the afternoons' lesson

Julian was excused due to the arrival of the new girl that was in 30 minutes from now; He hurried to clean the kitchen and table. Finally, he got freshened up to meet the girl.

He sent up a final prayer to the Angel that it was Emma who was coming home.

At 12:55 he was waiting at the portal in anticipation

A Tall, lean, and muscular girl with a long blonde braid and brown eyes walk through the portals. Julian’s prayers were answered, Emma was home

“ Emma, you’re finally home,” He says rushes up to her, she looks taken back

“ Julian, you have changed,” she says, keeping her distance. The distance breaks Jules's heart

“ Why did you ever come home during breaks?” He asks

“ I stayed with my boyfriend’s family, I didn’t know if I was allowed here since my only connection was my parents,” she says

“Emma this is as much of your home as it is mine, we grew up together, we were inseparable,” he says

“ My boyfriend’s calling can you bring these bags to my old room,” Emma says with a smile that walks away on the phone

“ of course,” he muttered, but she was already gone.

Of course, Emma has a boyfriend. Who wouldn’t want to date her, she is gorgeous, surprising, and talented

This is not the same Emma that I grew up with, I guess I’m not the same either.  
Taking care of your family changes you

Emma wondered around while talking to Cameron; his family lived in Northern California. I was keeping him updated because he wanted to know everything since I was living with Julian Blackthorn again.

Emma wasn’t sure why Cameron always acted so threatened by Julian, it wasn’t like she was going to fucking Julian.

She was fucking Cameron and only Cameron, honestly he got kinda boring after a while. Emma needed a place to go for breaks because she couldn’t bring her self to come back to LA for some reason

Emma bumps in Livvy while she is talking on the phone

“Emma!” Livvy says. Livvy has changed a lot from the last time; she long legs tan skin dark brown hair a bright blackthorn eyes. The teen hugs Emma excitedly.

The movement almost jars Emma, of coursed she missed the Blackthorns, she hugged Livvy back

“ that’s no fair, Emma. Livvy gets a hug and I don’t” Julians voices says from down hall with a laugh

“ don’t get jealous, Jules” Livvy says “ she just finally realize who the best Blackthorn is”

“ you’re the best Blackthorn Livs?” Julian asks. Emma grins that the nick name that they use. Jules; Emma came up with that when they were both 6

“ I’m the bestest Blackthorn” a tiny voice come from behind Jules; Tavvy. Julian pick up the 7 year old

“ Yes you are Tavvy,” Julian says

“ How’s your boyfriend?” Julian asks with a slight bitterness to his tone.

“ good, he said he come down soon” Emma responds

“ I’m going to spar, I need a partner?” Julian says looking at Emma

“ sure, let me get changed I’ll meet you there” Emma says


End file.
